Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun
by ichakim
Summary: kau tau tanda2 orang jatuh cinta? Bukankah kau merasa sangat senang hanya karena kau melihat orang yang kau sukai dan jantungmu bisa berdetak kencang hanya karena dia menatapmu?


**saranghae, Byun Baekhyun**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Other(s)

Genre : Romance(?), school life

Rate : T aja dulu, masih baru kan

Length : entahlah diabaca aja dulu yaaa

ini FF pertama saya, jadi dimohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa mohon maaf apabila ada yang kurang karna saya masih belajar. ini ff yaoi (boyxboy) karna saya seorang EXO otp hard hard shippers. yanf pertama ini main cast nya ChanBaek, tadinya mau bikin HunHan tapi ngefeel nya ke ChanBaek, gapapa lah yaa? jangan lupa dicoret coret review nya biar saya tau kualitas tulisan saya ini.

check this story…

Summary : kau tau tanda2 orang jatuh cinta? Bukankah kau merasa sangat senang hanya karena kau melihat orang yang kau sukai dan jantungmu bisa berdetak kencang hanya karena dia menatapmu?

Pelajaran tengah berlangsung, guru sedang menjelaskan materi pelajaran pada para siswa yang tampak memperhatikan dengan seksama. Namun tidak begitu dengan Byun Baekhyun. Meski matanya tertuju ke papan tulis, namun pikirannya entah ada dimana .

Pabo! micheoseo! ada apa denganku? kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan namja pabo itu? keluh Baekhyun dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, karena fikirannya terus teringat pada namja pabo bernama Park Chanyeol yang baru ditemuinya beberapa saat tadi dikantin, sampai tidak ada satupun pelajaran yang ia perhatikan.

Meski kedua matanya memandang ke papan tulis, tapi yang tampak bukanlah huruf maupun angka melainkan wajah namja pabo itu yang sedang berpose seperti halnya orang sedang selca.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memaki papan tulis itu "Brengsek!" . Jelas saja guru yang sedang mengajar langsung berhenti dan mencari sumber suara dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang gelagapan karena ulahnya, "apa kamu bilang? ibu apa? ya Baekhyun, ireona!" tegur sang guru

Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya ditegur, menampakkan wajahnya yang pucat sehingga wajahnya yang memang sudah putih, jadilah bertambah putih. "mianhamnida seonsaengnim aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkan itu padamu." jelas Baekhyun "lalu pada siapa?" tanya guru

Baekhyun yang ditanya seperti itu langsung terlihat panik, bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab kata-kata itu untuk Chanyeol . Dan akhirnya dia harus merelakan menjual nama sahabat yang duduk disampingnya itu "i..i..itu untuk K..Kyungsoo seongsaengnim ." jelas Baekhyun lega

Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya dilibatkan langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"nde? naneun?" jawab Kyungsoo kaget "kenapa? ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya guru "sedari tadi d..dia meledekku." jawab Baekhyun gugup

"Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kalian tau kalau ini masih jam pelajaran? jangan bercanda, arraseo!" tegas sang guru

"nde seongsaengnim, jeoseonghamnida ." balas keduanya menunduk

Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya itu, hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan menunggu waktu istirahat untuk bisa menegur Baekhyun. Dan bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa yang Baekhyun bilang brengsek itu? atau mungkin Baekhyun teringat kejadian di kantin tadi dengan Chanyeol? entahlah, itu bisa ia tanyakan nanti saat jam istirahat atau pulang.

Begitu bel tanda waktu istirahat kedua berbunyi, Kyungsoo langsung menyerbu ke arah Baekhyun. Yak! Baekhyun apa kamu gila? kenapa aku yang dijadikan sasaran? kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal "maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Kyungsoo-ya." kata Baekhyun enteng "maaf? wah, mudah sekali kau mengucapkannya Baek? sergah Kyungsoo

"sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan eoh?"tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik

(aku hanya tersenyum)

"kamu mengingat Chanyeol ya?" tanya Kyungsoo asal "eoh, kata siapa? tidak, untuk apa aku mengingat-ingat dia lagi?" sangkal Baekhyun "sudahlah , mengaku saja. kalau bukan dia siapa lagi yang kamu bilang brengsek tadi, Cuma dia yang membuat kamu kesal seperti itu kan Baek?" jelas Kyungsoo "iyaa Kyungsoo kau benar, tadi aku teringat kejadian dikantin saat bersama Chanyeol. Hanya dia yang dengan beraninya mengatakan kalau aku akan menyukai namja yoda seperti dia." jawab Baekhyun kesal "ya, tapi jangan seperti itu Baek, sebagai teman aku hanya memberi tahu mungkin saja apa yang Chanyeol bilang itu benar, bahwa Baekhyun akan jatuh cinta pada seorang Chanyeol." jelas Kyungsoo "jatuh cinta bagaimana soo? kesan pertama yang Chanyeol buat denganku sangat tidak asik bahkan membuatku kesal pagi-pagi." kataku "ya ya ya kita lihat saja nanti Baek, siapa yang akan jatuh cinta lebih dulu, Chanyeol atau yang mulia Baekhyun? hahaha" kata Kyungsoo senang

Didepan Kyungsoo, boleh saja Baekhyun berbohong kalau dia tidak akan mengingat, apalagi bertemu kembali dengan namja pabo bernama Chanyeol itu. Tapi dibelakang sahabatnya itu, dia bahkan tidak bisa sedikitpun melupakan Chanyeol.

Dirumahnya, Baekhyun kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi, ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Suasana alam pagi ini tampak sangat cerah. Langit biru bersih tanpa mendung. Mataharipun bersinar terang dan terasa hangat. angin yang bertiuppun terasa sangat lembut dan sejuk. Dengan semangat , Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah. ketika sampai disekolah, dia memilih kantin sebagai tempat untuk menghabiskan waktunya dipagi hari.

Disanalah Baekhyun menemukan sosok yang sangat aneh didepannya. disaat orang lain sibuk dengan buku dikelasnya, tapi dia malah duduk manis dengan secangkir kopi didepannya tanpa wajah berdosa sedikitpun. akupun penasaran dan mendekatinya.

"boleh aku duduk?" tanyaku lembut "jangan coba-coba membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur, arra!" katanya tegas . kaget melihat balasannya yang seperti itu, aku ingin pergi meninggalkannya. "hey, tunggu sebentar mau kemana? katanya dingin sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu. "maaf, darah muda memang cepat emosi." "aku juga sedang emosi! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu, Yoda!"pintaku "ah, pertemuan yang menyebalkan! apa tidak bisa pertemuan kedua kita ini lebih akrab? dan untuk kejadian yang kemarin aku minta maaf, sungguh aku mengaku salah. Sekarang aku mau kita berteman, ya?" pintanya dengan wajah memelas

(aku terdiam dan Chanyeol menarik tanganku untuk duduk)

"hey ." sapanya

(aku masih diam dan tidak berniat untuk menjawab)

"kalau boleh aku berkomentar, hmm kamu akan lebih terlihat cantik bila tersenyum." Katanya melanjutkan

Baekhyun kaget akan ucapan namja yoda didepannya ini, tapi entah kenapa dipuji olenya Baekhyun merasa tersanjung, padahal selama ini sudah banyak namja yang memuji dirinya, tapi rasanya berbeda saat namja yoda ini yang mengucapkannya.

"Kalau kamu tak percaya, cobalah kamu tersenyum sambil berkaca, dan lihat wajahmu saat tersenyum itu. Tersenyumlah tidak usah malu-malu." Suruhnya "dan kamu akan keenakan melihat senyumku?" Jawabku ketus "eh? dimana letak enaknya? dimana?" tanyanya bingung "melihatku tersenyum secara cuma-cuma sedangkan yang lain harus memohon terlebih dahulu." Jawabku bangga

Sekarang giliran namja yoda itu yang terdiam mendengar penjelasanku tadi, melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu membuat aku bersusah payah menahan tawa. Tapi ditambah dengan tingkahnya yang seperti namja pabo sungguhan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal membuatku tak sadar sudah mengembangkan senyumku lebar.

"hm senyum seperti itu kan lebih bagus, yaa setidaknya aku bisa memastikan kalau kamu tidak sedang dilanda patah hati karena sakit gigi hehe." katanya tersenyum "hati siapa yang patah? dan, gigi siapa pula yang sakit?" bentakku "hati aku yang patah dan juga gigi aku yang sakit. Kamu tahu kenapa? Karna aku tidak melihat kamu tersenyum." Jawabnya dengan wajah konyolnya

Menyebalkan, mengesalkan, pabo, tapi menyenangkan. Itulah gambaran yang Baekhyun simpulkan dari sosok namja yang baru dikenalnya lagi tadi pagi dikantin sekolah ini. Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawannya dan hanya bisa menarik napas panjang saat melihatnya bertingkah konyol seperti itu.

"terimakasih untuk keakrabannya, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kamu siapa?" Katanya memperkenalkan diri "kamu tidak tahu aku? jinjja?" tanyaku heran

Baekhyun terdiam ketika melihat tingkahnya yang seakan-akan memang tidak mengetahui siapa dia, namja didepannya ini terasa lain dari namja maupun yeoja yang mengejarnya. Cara berbicaranya yang terbuka mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri bagi dirinya. Tapi anehnya, jelas saja aneh di WhyStyle Senior High School ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengenal Baekhyun, karna dia adalah primadona disekolah ini.


End file.
